fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Taiga Aisaka
Taiga Aisaka is the main female protagonist of the Toradora! series. She has a well-regulated and beautiful appearance with honey blonde hair though is unable to stomach company from others. Due to her often snapping at others in brutal ways and her short stature, she is given the nickname "Palmtop Tiger". Her under-developed body and the added nickname has given her a complex which in turn serves to give her a negative attitude and facial expression. Essentially, Taiga gets upset easily. Taiga is also brutally honest, typically when she is lashing out at someone. She is clumsy and tries to hide that too; it seems that only Ryuuji has observed it. Despite coming from a well-to-do family, her life with them is very difficult because of various problems. She had lived with her father and stepmother and constantly fought with her parents, but she moved out and since then has taken to living on her own. In Fiction Wrestling, Taiga currently works for Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF). Background *'Series:' Toradora! *'Species:' Human *'Age: '''17 *'Height: 145 cm (4'9") *'''Weight: *'Companies: '(Currently) AWF *'Debut:' *'Status:' Active *'Billed from: ' *'Allies: ' *'Rivals:' Shana, Misaka Mikoto, Revy *'Twitter: '@PalmtopTiger Wrestling career 'Anime Wrestling Federation' Personality Despite her cute, delicate appearance, Taiga is a sarcastic, cynical, and prideful girl who is easily made angry or upset. She hates when people point out her height or call her the Palmtop Tiger, a nickname she earned because of her petite size and tendency to snap at people. Her broken family has made her act this way. Despite her tendency to be aggressive, she is actually a kind person, especially to people she trusts, like Minori. She is extremely loyal, too, as she is willing to fight tooth and nail to protect her loved ones. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is often bad-mouthed because of her somewhat rude attitude toward people and lack of social skills. Taiga gets a lot of confessions from guys, but turns them down since she's afraid to love someone after of her issues with her parents. At first, she had a crush on Kitamura, but she acts clumsy and flustered around him all the time due to shyness. Because she is often misunderstood and judged, people don't see her kind and loyal personality. Taiga wants to treat everyone kindly, but due to her broken family and lack of parenting, she has a hard time coping with reality. She apologizes to her friends if she accidentally snaps at them. Personal Life Despite coming from a well to do family, her life with her family is very difficult because of various problems. Her parents are divorced and her father has chosen his new wife over Taiga, forcing her to move out and live in an apartment by herself. However when her father's business goes bankrupt and he runs away, she is left in the care of her mother who has also re-married and now has a new family of her own. Taiga has difficulty getting along with her step-father and half-sibling. In the last chapters she admits she is too afraid to return to her mother because her mother has become pregnant again and Taiga fears that, since she is 'sure to have a tall child', she will not fit in and would just be a burden to them. In Wrestling Finishers *''Taiga Driver/Palmtop Tiger Driver'' (Tiger Driver) *''Taiga Suplex/Palmtop Tiger Suplex'' (Tiger Suplex) Signatures *Suplex Variations (German, Belly-to-Back) *European Uppercut Managers Nicknames *"Palmtop Tiger" Entrance Themes Championships & Accomplishments 'Anime Wrestling Federation' *AWF Divas Championship (1 Time) Trivia *She's one of the members of the 4 Tsundere Wonders. *Due to her backstory and character development in the series, Taiga has became the most beloved character out of the 4 Tsundere Wonders. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers